This Kiss Kiss This!
by ActAppalled
Summary: Will Harry ever confess his true feelings for the one he loves, or will it all be secret? And who are these new arrivals? HPHM, DMGW. Rated M for mild, yet vulgar, language.
1. First Work Then Fun

First Work, Then Fun

**"A kiss? You want me to kiss you!?"Ron Weasley said, taken back by this sudden decision.**

**"Yes, I want you to kiss me!"Pansy Parkison said. Ron grimaced and pecked her cheek.**

**"There, uh, Pansy. Well, look at the time, I better go to bed...night!"Ron rushed upstairs to his dorm and slammed it shut, breathing deeply. Harry and Dean were playing cards on the floor.**

**Go fish, sucker!"Dean said. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron, mouthing "help me."**

**"Dean, you gotta go back to your dorm. Seamus is looking for you,"Ron said. Dean got up and left, having Ron lock it.**

**"Finally!Thanks!"**

**"Yeah, yeah!"**

**"No, seriously! He was bugging the crap out of me!"**

**"Okay, well, has Lavender been up yet?"Ron stared at the door as he asked Harry the question.**

**"Uhh, no, why?"Harry asked.**

**"Because Pansy Parkinson made me go on a date with her if I gave her Malfoy's locker combination,"he said.**

**"You know his locker combo?"**

**"Long story...I just don't want her to get the wrong idea."Ron took off his shoes and laid on the bed.**

**"Yeah. Hermione thought I was dating Ginny before, but I wasn't,"Harry said, looking at his watch."12:00 am?I better go to sleep. Night."Harry shut off his lamp and rolled over in his bed. Ron fell asleep staring at his ceiling and listening to Harry's gentle snores.**

**"Harry, get up!"Hermione said gently, shaking Harry as if he was breakable.**

**"Huh?Mione?"he asked groggily.**

**"Yeah, hun. You have a Quidditch game in an hour. You gotta get up."**

**"Ok. Morning, by the way,"Harry said, sitting up and kissing Hermione's mouth sweetly.**

**"Morning. Go get dressed,"Hermione said."And a shower."Harry smiled cheekily and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.**

**"I'd like it if you helped me with that last one,"he said. Hermione giggled and pushed Harry off her."Seriously. Get ready."**

**Once Harry was showered and dressed in his Qudditch robes, he came back out to Hermione.**

**"You always look so sexy in these,"she said, running her fingers gently up his arm, enough to make him shiver. He laughed and kissed her forehead. She was so damn sexy, and it hurt him so much. She had changed way too much over the summer. Her hair was straight with sun highlights and she had a darker tan. She went to a work out gym through the summer and had developed the perfect shape and musceles. Harry was so impressed by how much she had changed.**

**Harry and Hermione climbed down the stairs, passing Neville and Dean on their way down. Once on the pitch, Harry longed for Hermione's kiss and didn't want to play Qudditch.**

**"First work, then fun,"she murmered in his ear before biting it gently and swopping off into the stands. Ron stood at the keeper's goal hoops, ready to play. The snitch was released and the game began.**

**"C'mon, Harry! Let's go, Ron!"Hermione and Lavender yelled from the stands. The score was 160 to 300 for Ravenclaw. Harry swooped past pillars and stands, inches away from the snitch. He stretched out his hand and grabbed the golden ball, almost falling off. Showing it in the air, Harry waved to the crowd and said "good game"to the Ravenclaws. He glided back down over to Hermione.**

**"Well?"he asked."First work, now fun!"Laughing, Hermione pulled Harry towards her and gave him a kiss he wouldn't remember."Good game,"she whispered in his ear before he flew off. He was her Harry. Her hot, hunky, Harry.**


	2. Intersections and Interuptions

Interuptions and Intersections

**"Malfoy, what will my bro..."Ginny Weasley started, kissing Malfoy's mouth intensly. Malfoy started to remove his shirt."Please, call me Draco,"he said, throwing his shirt into a pile of magazines. **

**"Ok, _Draco_, what will my brother think? He hates you!"Ginny said, allowing Draco to search the insides of her mouth with his tongue. He took a deep breath and stared at her. **

**"Ron Schmon, who cares? Do you love me?"he asked.**

**"Well, yes..."**

**"Are you happy?"**

**"Of course, but..."she started.**

**"Then that's all that matters,"he said, exploring her mouth again. Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around him, daring him to go on.**

**"Ginny, do you want to make out right now?"he asked her, senses something was wrong. Draco sat back down and buttoned up his shirt.**

**"Not really in the mood. But hell ya, I do. Just...can't find my enthusiasm,"she said. Draco touched her face very gently and kissed her mouth."I love you,"he whispered.**

**"I love you too,"she whispered back. Draco longed to kiss her again, let their tongues fight for life, but wanted to make Ginny happy at the same time. He kissed her again and looked into her dark blue eyes."God, you're beautiful,"he said. Ginny giggled and kissed his neck.**

**"Draco?"**

**"Hmm?"he murmered, breathing in her Britney Spear's Curious perfume.**

**"Do you think that I'm...ready?"she asked. Draco looked up.**

**"Wha...you seem ready, but whatever you feel inside you matters most!"he said. Ginny sighed and took a deep breath.**

**"Our 1 year anniversary is in 2 weeks. Maybe I'll be ready then,"she said. Draco sighed and breathed in her perfume again. **

**"Maybe."**

**"Ron?"Lavender breathed, looking up from Ron's face.**

**"Yeah?"he said, stopping his kissing session.**

**"I think we need to take a break,"she said, wiping away a loose piece of dark brown hair from her eyes.**

**Ron sighed and sat up, wiping his mouth.**

**"So...what do you wanna do?"he asked. Lavander sighed and looked at the clock.**

**"Wanna go see what Harry and Hermione are doing?"she asked.**

**"Yeah, sure,"Ron said, turning on his heel and taking Lavender with him.**

**"Harry, I think someone's coming,"Hermione said, yanking her shirt back on.**

**"HUH?But I told Ron I wanted the dorm!"Harry snapped to no one in paticular.**

**"Well, it didn't work. Quick, get your pants back on,"Hemione said, throwing his jeans at him.**

**"Excuse me?"he said, tugging his jeans up and over his boxers.**

**"Shh..."Hermione said. She listened carefully.**

**"Harry? Hermione? Can we come in? We're kind of bored!"Ron called from behind the door. Hermione threw the blanket back on the bed and fluffed up the pillows, carefully placing everything back to where it was. Harry yanked his black T-shirt on while Hermione inched her jeans on. She opened the dorm door and let Ron and Lavender in.**

**"Hey guys. Whas up?"Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione as she sat down beside him on his bed. He secretly tugged the back of her waistband down a bit and tickeled her tail bone area.**

**"Harry,"Hermione snapped under her breath. Harry stopped. **

**"We were just kind of bored, that's all...thought we'd drop by,"Lavender said. Harry nodded and looked around. They fell quiet and fell asleep on each others beds.**


	3. The Time Turner is Back

The Time Turner Is Back!

**"Draco, can I see you for a second?"Ginny asked shyly, popping her head into the boy's restroom. Draco and a few other guys stared at her in disbelief.**

**"You're not supposed to be in here,"he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled slyly."Or did you just want to see me naked?"**

**Ginny blushed and kissed Draco's head."No, I wanna talk to you."**

**"Ok...about what?"he asked, pulling him close to her.**

**"About...us."She stared up at Draco, who looked back at her."Us?"**

**"Yeah, I mean, we've been together for almost a year and I'm wondering...what am I going to do when you graduate and I still have one more year left?"Ginny said.**

**Draco scratched his chin."Yeah, that's a toughie,"he said. Ginny smiled.**

**"Well, I guee I'll just go around and make out every girl I can find!"he cheered sarcastically. Ginny punched his arm playfully.**

**"Seriously! What will I do without you?"she said sadly.**

**Draco hugged Ginny and kissed her head."You'll survive with Colin or whatever his name is,"he said. Sighing, Ginny hugged Draco."I love you so much,"she breathed. Draco picked up Ginny and carried her into the deserted classroom. He set her on the desk and kissed her, using his whole body to move his lips around hers."Me too,"he said and tugged on her socks, knocking them off and kissing her neck.**

**"I don't want to go too far,"she said as Draco started to kiss her ankles. He nodded.  
"We won't,"he promised and put his hand around her back, kissing her again and again. Ginny let Draco kiss her for a while before...**

**"Ginny?Malfoy!?"Ron yelled. He was standing at the door, watching Draco kiss Ginny intensly on her mouth. Draco's tie, shirt, shoes and socks were scattered on the floor while Ginny's skirt had a button opened and she was wearing her shirt tilted, not to mention no socks.**

**Like that's a big help.**

**"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Why are you screwing around with my sister?"Ron screamed. Draco leaned back a bit and started to button his shirt up again.**

**"Ron, we were just kissing, that's all!"Ginny exclaimed. Draco didn't say anything as he slipped his socks back on and his tie. He pulled his shoes on and stood up.**

**"Yeah, Weasley. We were just snogging,"he said, kissing Ginny again, only even better than before. Ginny pushed him away, not wanting to kiss Draco infront of her speechless brother.**

**"You two are ?"he said, whispering the last part. Ginny nodded.**

**"How long?"Ron asked in complete shock.**

**"Almost a year,"she muttered. Ron shook his head.**

**"Can I talk to you for a second, Malfoy?"Ron asked. Draco nodded and Ron took him out into the hall. He slammed him against the wall.**

**"You'd better not break her heart, because if you do, you won't be able to breathe again,"Ron said. Draco nodded and they went back inside.**

**"Come on, Ginny. We'd better get to bed,"Ron said and dragged his sister out of the classroom.**

**"Harry? Harry?Wake up,"Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. **

**It was morning, and Harry was only in his jeans with no belt, showing off his eight pack and sexy musceles. He looked up and saw Hermione in a short black skirt with a few chains hanging off it and a white baby doll shirt with red and black hearts around the arms. Her hair was straight and cropped at the ends and she was wearing only a little bit of lips gloss thats shimmered on her lips. She looked incredible. Seeing Hermione made Harry jump out of bed and stand up infront of her.**

**"Hey...you look...irresistable!"he said, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Hermione blushed.**

**"Put a top on, you,"she said, running her index finger up and down his back. Harry shivered a bit and kissed her forehead. She took a black T-shirt out of his drawer and slipped it over his head. He pulled it down and nipped her ear lobe.**

**"Hey! That hurts, you know?"she said. Harry blushed."Sorry."**

**"It's okay,"she said. Harry blushed harder and kissed Hermione's cheek.**

**"Ron broke up with Lavender last night,"Hermione said. Harry raised his eye brow.**

**"How'd she take it?"he asked, kissing her head. Hermione shrugged.**

**"Well, he told me the whole story,"she said and started to explain:**

_**(Flashback)**_

**Ron had just walked into the Gryffindor common room when he saw Lavender sitting on the couch. He sat beside her.**

**"Lavender, I think we should break up,"he said. Her eyes were big and sad, and it made him bite his lip fiercly.**

**"You're breaking up with me?But why? What did I do?"she asked, touching his hand gently. Ron pulled it away.**

**"Nothing, I just think that we need to see other people,"Ron said. Lavender stood up quickly and turned her head away.**

**"We can still be friends. You're not mad, are you?"he asked. Lavender shook her head.**

**"It's okay, don't worry,"she said. Rons stood up to comfort her when she walked away.**

**"Wow, she was mad,"Harry said after Hermione told him about the break up. She nodded."I know." Harry wrapped his hand around his wand and pointed it at his comb.**

**"Neatcrossa!"he said and the comb came flying at them, brushing Harry's hair as he talked.**

**"What do you want to do today?It's our week off!"he said. Hermione nodded."We should go to Hogsmead!"she said. **

**"I need a form signed,"he said, taking out his crumpled form. Hermione tapped it gently and muttered a spell. Intsantly, Vernon's signature appeared on the dotted line.**

**"Brillant! A forgery spell,"he said. Hermione smirked."Got the charm off Snape when he was forging F's for A work,"she said. Harry examined the handiwork and smiled."Wicked!"he said.**

**"Now, all we have to do is go back in time to our first Hogsmead trip this year and then come back!It's like a free trip! Now where did I put my Time Turner? I'll go get it,"Hermione said and left the room.**


	4. An Appointment with DrPotter

An Appointment With Doctor Potter

_**(A/N: Hey ppl...I know, I know, I haven't worked on this for a while, but I'm working on it now! Just to let you know, the rating is kinda between PG13 and R...but they don't have that! I mean, what's with that!?They have G to PG13 so that is just...never mind. The point is, I hope you guys like this cuz if you do, I will work on it more. Thanks for the reviews!)**_

**"Hermione?"Harry asked."Hold on! I can't find it!"she said. Harry sat on his bed, drumming his fingers on the matress. Hermione stormed back in, her hair a mess and her eyes full of rage.**

**"I've been robbed!"she yelled. Harry smiled and continued to drum his fingers.**

**"Don't worry about that right now,"he said, looking at the bed and then at her. Hermione rolled her eyes."Okay, but not too long,"she said, laying underneath Harry. He kissed her firmly, sliding his arms up and down her back before they were intrupted by a knock on the door.**

**"Oh, hell! Who is it?"Harry asked, kissing Hermione again.**

**"Ron, you ding bat!"Ron shouted from behind the door. Harry growled."We're kind of _busy_,"Harry said.**

**"Fine! When will your _appointment_ be over?"he asked. Harry looked at his watch. It was 4:30 pm.**

**"About 5 ish. If not, 5:30,"he said. Ron sighed and walked back down the steps. Harry went back to Hermione.**

**"Cute,"she said as Harry continued to check his watch."Anxious to get rid of me?"**

**"No, I just can't keep my appointments here for too long,"he said. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him onto her and kissing him deeply.**

**Ooooh, what an exciting appointment!**

**"Okay, uh, Ronald?I believe you're next,"Harry said, opening the door. His tie was pulled down a lot and his shirt had 2 buttons opened. Hermione was behind him, her socks yanked down a lot and her hair in a messy bun, and Ron saw a few of her chains scattered around the room.**

**"Uh, no thanks. None for me,"he said, walking in. Harry and Hermione laughed and saw down across from him on Harry's bed.**

**"Okay, I was walking by the girl's dormitory last night and decided to knock and see if Lavender awnsered,"Ron said.**

**"So, did she?"Harry asked, adjusting his tie.**

**"Yeah, and you should've seen her face. I smiled when she opened it and she glared at me and shut the door, _locking_ it behind her!"Ron fell back on the bed and sighed.**

**"Yeah, she told me that if she ever saw you again, she would stab her pillow. This morning, we found her pillow filled with kinfe marks,"Hermione said. Ron shook his head.**

**"To make matters worse is I think I have a thing for Parvati,"Ron said. Hermione laughed.**

**"What?"Harry asked.**

**"Last night, when Lavender went to bed, Parvati told me that she had a huge thing for you and knew she would be dead is she asked you out,"Hermione said. Ron sat up.**

**"Seriously? Oh my god, I want her so bad!"Ron said, imagining Parvati in his head. Harry leaned in and suddenly kissed Hermione on the mouth.**

**"Uh...excuse me?"she laughed. Harry smirked and put his hand under her hair, kissing her intensly and really getting into it.**

**"Hello?"Ron said. Hermione broke the kiss."Sorry, Ron,"she said. Harry moaned.**

**"Shall we go eat?"Ron asked. Hermione and Harry nodded and let Ron lead the way.**

**Ginny opened up her copy of_ Hogwarts: A History_, which she had to read for Muggle Studies class. She took out the bookmark and started to read. Once she was on the 39th page(her bookmark was on the 30th), she felt someone watching her. Peeking over the top of her book, Ginny saw Draco smirking secretly at Ginny and blowing her tiny kisses. Ginny blew him some back before Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and took a seat across from her, blocking her view of Draco.**

**"Hey, Ginny. Aren't you gonna eat?"Ron asked, instantly grabbing 3 drumsticks, a huge pile of mashed potatoes, a stackful of toasted garlice bread and a ladle full of stuffing on to his plate.**

**"Yeah, uh, sure. Pass the Cesar salad,"she asked Harry. Harry handed her a big wooden bowl full of lettuce and cesar dressing and turned to grab some cooked carrots.**

**"So, what's new, Ginny?"Hermione asked, taking a bite of her chicken breast.**

**"Not a lot, I'm just trying to catch up on late work,"she said, gesturing to her book. Hermione nodded and pushed her plate away to get some dessert.**

**"Guess what we have next?"Hermione said excitedly.**

**"Potions?"Harry moaned.**

**"No, Defense Against The Dark Arts! Our first look at our new teacher! Exciting, huh?"she said. Ron nodded.**

**"Der best one's we'd hadv we're Lupin and Murody,"Ron said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Harry nodded in agreement.**

**"What do you have next, Ginny?"Hermione asked. Ginny looked at her schedule and groaned."Potions,"she said. Ron stuck out his tongue, which was covered in chewed up chicken.**

**"Ewww gross!"Harry squealed like a little girl. Hermione laughed and punched his arm.**

**"I think you'll need to have another check up today, Hermione!"Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes."Check up or inspection?"she said, raising an eyebrow.**


	5. Ron And The New Improvement

Ron and The New Improvement

**"Hermione! Your check up is now,"Harry said. Hermione slammed open Harry's dormitory door and sat grumpily on his bed.**

**"Something wrong?You're not mad about the appointment, are you?"he asked, wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer.**

**"No! It's Ron! He got another bloody rat and it teases Crookshanks! Crooshanks actually fell out my window chasing it!"she yelled.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.**

**"Hey guys,"Ron said, opening the door. Hermione turned to him and pointed her wand at him."You're bloody rat gave my cat a fractured neck and broken paw,"she snapped loudly.**

**"That's silly! Dumbell wouldn't hurt a fly!"Ron yelled back. There was a squeak from his front pocket and Ron took out the caramel coloured rat with its dark brown eyes staring at Hermione.**

**Crookshanks limped into the room, and Hermione bent down to pick her up.**

**"See?Crookshanks is in pain because of that damned rat!"Hermione yelled. Harry stood up and put his arms out at the two friends, blocking them from each other.**

**"Woah, hold it!"he said."Let's just agree to disagree. Ron, your rat did injure Hermione's cat and Hermione, your cat followed Dumbell when he knew that she was teasing him, okay?"Harry snapped. Hermione and Ron fell silent.**

**"Fine,"Hermione mumbeled.**

**"Fine."Ron walked out and closed the door.**

**"Harry, uh, I'm a little tired right now...do you mind if I just stay here and go to bed?"she asked, yawning. Harry shook his head and pulled the covers down, picking up Hermione and gently placing on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He crawled i beside her and kissed her head.**

**"Night,"he said.**

**"Night."The two of them fell asleep.**

**"Harry?Hermione?Wake up,"Ron whispered, gently shaking them. Hermione opened her eyes and pinched Harry's ear lobe.**

**"Ouch! That hurt,"he said. Hermione shrugged."C'mon, breakfast time!"Ron said.**

**"Okay, okay! Hold on,"Hermione said. She sneaked out of Harry's room and came back with a pair of dark hip huggers jeans, a pink top a long sleeved white shirt underneath and black converse on. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with strands of freshly crimped hair falling out.**

**"Okay, get dressed,"she said. Harry changed into black jeans and a white shirt with a golden snitch on fire at the back. He pulled on his dark brown loafers and dragged the two friends out.**

**"Morning, Ron,"Parvati said when they reached the common room. Ron blushed so his face was the same colour of his T-shirt: a very deep shade of dark red.**

**"Oh, and morning Harry and Hermione,"she quickly finished. Harry smirked."So, uh, Parvati, do you like Ron?"Harry asked out loud.**

**Parvati blushed so deeply that it looked like the color of the black sky outside.**

**"Umm...yes,"she muttered shyly."Well, Ron lieks you too,"he said, pushing Ron towards her."Enjoy!"Harry and Hermione walked out of the common room and downstairs.**

**Ron blushed again and looked at Parvati, who blushed back.**

**"So, uh, you like me?"he asked. Parvati blushed so deeply that she looked like she might explode next.**

**"Uh, yeah. And you like me?"she asked back. Ron blushed her same colour."Yeah,"**

**he said. Ron leaned forward and kissed Parvati lovingly, making her sigh in her mouth and kiss him back.**

**"Parvati! Let's go,"Lavender said from behind the door. Ron broke their kiss and looked around.**

**"Acrentisity!"Parvati said, pointing her wand at Ron. Ron turned invisible. Lavender walked in.**

**"C'mon, breakfast is soon,"she said. Ron sneaked out of the room, pushing the portrait hole and looking around.**

**"Knoxbacker!"he whispered and turned himself back to normal. He sped down the stairs, bouncing off the walls in happiness.**

**When he walked into the Great Hall, he saw Harry and Hermione talking happily to one an other.**

**"I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And Lavender walked in, but I was invisible and then I snuck out to come see you guys and...she kissed me!"he exclaimed. Hermione laughed.**

**"Shh, Ron. Have some Pepto Bismal or something,"she said. Harry laughed.**

**"How does that help?"he asked. Hermione shrugged."I dunno, I think I read it in fine print on a Daily Prophet ad or something that it soothes the mind,"she said.**

**"Anyway, I can't wait to ask her to the Hallowe'en ball...it's gonna be awesome!"Ron said, sighing.**

**"Well you'd better hurry because I see a certain Gryffindor thinking the same thing,"Harry said. Ron turned and sure enough, walking up to Parvati, was Dean Thomas. He wrapped his arm around her and started to whisper something in her ear.**

**"He'd better not!"Ron said, watching them closely.**

(A/N: I love my fans! Yay! They all sent good reviews! Please Review and Read the next chapter that is coming out asap)


	6. A Kiss and Cuddley with the Cannons

A Kiss and Cuddley With The Cannons

**(A/N: First of all, I just wanna say I LOVE all my fans that sent me good reviews. Thanks a bunch ) So this includes:**

_**Bobby: **Nice story. Much more relaxing and easy going. Hope u update soon._

**Will do my friend!**

**_Ashleigh:_ **_omg i love this fic i love the detail its not to much its just rite update asap i cant wait for the next chappie_

**Thanks soo much! You rock!**

_**the-power-of-love:** it was good update asap_ **and **_it was good asap if there is more_

**Will do! Thanks for review!**

_**Soul of a Horse:** your fic's is awesome! Detail is WOW!LOL!please more chapters!_

**Thanks a bundle! You rock aswell!**

**Thank you dudes!!!and Dudettes!Now to the story!)**

**"He'd better not,"Ron muttered again. Harry turned to Parvati. Dean came in for a kiss, but Parvati pushed him back and slapped his face, walking away. She went further down the table and started to whisper with her friends. Then, she came over and sat beside Ron.**

**"Hi,"she said in a sexy and suductive voice.**

**"Hi,"he said back and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned in and rested her head on hi shoulder.**

**"Wanna go to the Hallowe'en dance with me?"he asked. Parvati smiled and sighed.**

**"Of course,"she said and sat up. Ron looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She turned the other way."Later,"she murmered in his ear and walked away. **

**Ron grabbed the bench and rocked his body back and forth."I can't take it anymore! I need her now!"he growled under his breath. Harry laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek.**

**"Yeah, that helps,"Ron growled sarcastically, taking anxious glances at Parvati. She looked back and rolled her tongue around the inside of her mouth. Ron jumped up.**

**"I...I gotta go to bed...yeah...bed,"he said and ran out the Great Hall. Parvati tilted an eyebrow and got up, following Ron.**

**"Hey, wait!"she called once the door of the Great Hall was closed. Ron froze and turned around. He ran to her, grabbed her wrist and kissed her ferociously. She let him, and when he fored his tongue between her pursed lips, she opened her mouth even more. The two tongue fought infront of the 4 staircases that led up to the different houses. Parvati slid her arms around his neck and Ron slid his around her waist. Ron broke them free and rushed her up to his dorm, where he fell on the bed with him underneath and her ontop of him. Slowly, she started to lift off his shirt and he started to undo her two braids.**

**"Ouch,"Ron said as his ear got caught in the collar of his black T-shirt.**

**"Sorry,"she said and the rest was history.  
**

**"What are they doing?"Hermione asked 20 minutes the two had run out. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, watching the fire burn. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her."What do you think?"he asked. Giggling, Hermione kissed his neck."What we should be doing,"she murmered in his ear. Harry smiled and snatched her robes, wipping them off and kissing her mouth. Ron slowly opened Parvati's dorm door and walked out. His red hair was a tangled mess and his tie was on top of his head. His shirt was buttons wrong and half-tucked into his pants.**

**"Sorry, I just, kind of."He blushed and rolled his eyes knowingly. Parvati followed him, her skirt wrinkled and only one of the two braids tied in, making the other half of her head covered with wavy brown hair.**

**"Uh, hi,"she said to Harry and Hermione. They nodded back and winked. Parvati blushed and kissed Ron's cheek."See you in Divination,"she said to the three of them and left.**

**"Not me, though. Ancient Runes is my next subject!"Hermione called back. Harry gave Hermione one last kiss on her mouth before grabbing his books and following Ron to Divination, leaving Hermione alone to collect her things and head to Ancient Runes.**

**"Look into your cyrstal ball and tell me what you...Mr. Weasley! Pay attention and tell me what you see!"Proffesor Trewlany snapped at Ron. Ron's eyes fluttered open as he looked into his crystal ball.**

**"Uh, I see a big bird, and..."**

**"Wealsey see's his favourite Sesame Street character,"Malfoy said out loud.**

**"Shut up, Malfoy. I see a LARGE bird(Ron snapped an evil eye at Malfoy)and a couple of twigs or something."Ron paused to look in his workbook."The bird means that Harry will find a secret space and the twigs mean that he'll be with the one he loves in privacy."Ron sighed and leaned back in his seat. He turned his head and saw Parvati chattering away to Lavender, glancing every few moments at Ron. **

**"Excellent job! 10 points for Gryffindor!"Proffesor said and turned to Harry.**

**"Okay, class. Your homework for tonight is to write 1 parchment on the meanings of unknown figures and strange happenings, and tell me what you see inside a hat of pepper. The ground pepper should form those unknown figures."Harry collected his books and yanked Ron's arm down the twisting stairs to the main floor.**

**"Batty, she is,"Ron said, turning around to look at Parvati. She blushed when she saw him and turned her head instantly towards Lavender.**

**"Well, maybe Hermione will help us with our homework."Harry tapped a floorboard with his wand."Expellios!"he said. The floor board creaked and started to fold up, making it look like an accordien. It then fell into the hole in the ground. Harry and Ron walked down those tiny stairs until they were in the Gryffindor common room. **

**"Hermione!"Harry yelled, listening for Hermione's call back. No answer.**

**"Maybe she's still in Ancient Runes,"Ron suggested.**

**"But that ended 10 minutes ago. We'd better check the Marauder's Map,"Harry said and pulled a map out of his pocket. He tapped his wand on it.**

**"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"Harry said and soon, black letters scribbled across the front.**

**Harry opened the folded parchment and looked around until he found a little black dot with Hermione's name above it.**

**"She's in the library,"Harry said. **

**"No suprise. Come on,"Ron said and pulled Harry out of the Gryffindor common room.**

**When they reached the door of the library, they saw a large, round portrait of a plump wizard dressed in robes made of fine purple and black silk. His beard was long and greyish white and he was bald. In his hands, he held a book called "The Mishappenings of Queen Bee."**

**"Password?"the wizard croaked.**

**"Gumdroplets,"Ron said and watched the portrait creak open. They step inside and saw Hermione sitting at a table with no books with her, but a long roll of parchment and a bottle of ink with a quill.**

**"Hermione? What are you doing?"Harry asked, walking up to her. Ron was about to follow when he saw a large bookcase stuffed with orange and red books. The name card on the top that was floating above the bookcase read"The Chuddley Cannons." Ron had a broad smile on his face as he pulled out books from the bookcase.**

**"I'm writing thise report for Dumbeldor. He says I should do it, since Cedric died in fourth year. It's on Hufflepuff's Great Victory of 1896,"Hermione said. Harry nodded and sat down beside her.**

**"Tomorrow,"he said, kissing her cheek."Is your birthday."**

**"Yeah, I know,"she said.**

**"Want a little 1/4 of a present?"he asked. Hermione smiled as Harry pulled her over to the Chuddley Cannons shelf and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. **

**"Oops,"Ron said as he walked over to the shelf and dropped about 10 orange and red books.**


	7. Unicorn's Tears and Blood

Unicorn's Tears and Blood

**"Oops,"Ron said, dropping about 10 orange and red books. Hermione stopped kissing Harry and looked up. She blushed.**

**"Sorry,"Ron mumbeled.**

**Hermione stood up and wiped off the dust from her jeans."That's okay,"she said."We were done anyway."Harry wiped his forehead from a bead of sweat that had started to fall down his face.**

**"My god, it's bloody hot in here. Let's go outside,"Harry said. Harry stood up, turning to Ron. His face was hot and red, like he was mad and embarassed at the same time.**

**"Hey, Ron, it's not a big deal. You didn't know we were there,"Harry said, touching Ron's shoulder. Ron shrugged it off.**

**"No, it's cool,"he said and turned around, heading down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.**

**"Ron! Wait!"Hermione and Harry called, but Ron walked out of the front door and down the hills to Hagrid's Hut.**

**"Doesn't he know we have Defense Against The Dark Arts next?"Hermione said."We didn't get to see our teacher last time because Snape said they were sick and he had to teach us."Harry shrugged.**

**"He'll come, but we'd better go. It's about to start,"Harry said and the two walked over to their classroom.**

**Harry pulled his chair out and sat in it, Hermione sitting beside him. Their teacher had her back turned. So far, as far as Harry could see, she was wearing a skirt probably because no pant cuffs peeked out of the bottom of her robes. Her hair was long and brown, too. Straight like paper.**

**"Okay, class. My name is Professor McGurg and I'll be your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher,"she said and turned around. About 20 of the boys in the classroom gasped, and a few girls joined them. Even though she was beautiful, she wasn't like Hermione(my friend added that part....awwww!)**

**Professor McGurg had long, straight brown hair with brown bangs that covered her hazel eyes slightly. She had her robes open, revealing her white blouse and knee-length black skirt. She had a perfect figure, posture and smile. Her face had a perfect structure and she was wearing silver hoop earrings and a matching hoop necklace.**

**"Okay, today we're going to be learning about the useful needs of unicorn's and their blood. I've actually asked Hagrid to get me one, and we'll be going outside today to learn. So, if you could bring a notebook, a quill and an ink bottle and follow me, that'd be very useful,"she said and grabbed her things, leading the classroom outside by Hagrid's Hut. **

**When Harry and Hermione sat down cross legged on two rocks infront of their teacher, Harry saw Ron sitting inside Hagrid's Hut, his face in his hands like he was crying. Harry's smile faded from his face as he turned away and started to copy down the words Professor McGurg was saying.**

**"Once unicorn's blood is in contact with human tears, there is a burning feeling in the tear drops owner. This is because the salty water does not mix well with the silvery colour. Now, their is only one way to make a perfect love potion. If you add a single rose petal with two drops of unicorn blood and human's blood, you will create a mixture that makes the scent of lavenders bloom from the cauldron. Okay, everybody. Once you have everything down, follow me back in to the school."The professor collected her things and led them back inside, making sure everybody followed.**

**"Ron okay?"Hermione asked, smiling at Harry as they left for the common room. Harry shrugged."I saw him with his head in his hands."**

**"You don't think he likes me, do you?"Hermione asked. Harry looked away.**

**Hopefully not.**


	8. I'm Crazy For This Little Lady

"I'm Crazy For This Little Lady"

**Harry turned to Hermione."Now, uh, what do you want to do?"he asked, kissing her hands. Hermione smiled, then frowned."I dunno. Wanna go to the prefects bathroom? They made it Moaning Murtle proof now,"Hermione said.**

**Harry and Hermione stood up and lead Harry to the bathroom.**

**"Password?"the fat and gullible little girl in the portrait asked. Harry smiled."Minty fresh,"he said.**

**"That's the new password?Really?I wasn't told?Is it really?"she asked. Harry nodded."Bloody hell, I'm not told anything around here. Okay, fine, go in."The portrait swung forwards so hard that the hinges squealed. Hermione hopped in and turned to Harry.**

**"Turn around, because I wanna have a bath,"she said, turning the taps on. Harry smirked."Oh, come on,"he said.**

**"I don't want it to be akward for us,"Hermione smiled. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear in the most sexy voice he had."It won't,"**

**he whispered. Hermione shrugged and started to undress until she was only in her undergarments. She took those off and quickly jumped into the hot bath so everything below her neck was covered by foamy bubbles.**

**"Oh, you suck!"Harry laughed. Hermione smirked and swam around the water for a bit, letting the warm feeling hit her in a most pleasant way. Harry sat down on the floor beside the tub and crossed his legs, resting his chin in his hands.**

**"Harry, are you sure that it won't be akward?"Hermione said, curiosity getting the best for her. Harry raised his eyebrows."Course not, my peach,"he said, kneeling down a bit.**

**Hermione sighed and lifted herself out of the water. Harry froze, his eyes inching up her naked body. Then she jumped back into the water.**

**"Well?"she asked. Harry smirked."Nice,"he said, removing his shoes. Once Harry was completly naked with a towel around his waist, he dipped into the water and threw the towel to the side. Harry swam up beside Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Hmm,"he said in his low and sexy voice. Hermione sighed and sank a little lower in to the water.**

**"Password?"they heard the portrait say.**

**"Breezy Isle,"Ron's voice said.**

**"BLOODY HELL! They don't tell me a god damned thing in this school!"the portrait opened and Hermione sunk under water, leaving Harry to shove her clothes under a flower pot.**

**"Harry! What are you doing here?"Ron asked. Harry blushed slightly.**

**"I just wanted to take a bath...my head's full of stress,"Harry said, looking through the bubbles. He saw Hermione eat something and then gasp for breath. He was worried until he saw her give him the thumbs up sign.**

**"Well, do you want to be left alone? I was just looking for Hermione to ask her something,"Ron said. He turned around and closed the door. Hermione came up holding her breath and coughed out a tiny green leaf.**

**"Makes me breathe under water. It's new,"she said. Harry smirked."Now, where were we?"he asked, wrapping his arms around her again. Hermione nipped his ear lobe."Right about here,"she murmered. Harry laughed and kissed her mouth.**

**"Anyone here?"Hermione laughed, tapping Harry's head. She pressed her ear against his skull and laughed."Nope."**

**Harry smirked and kissed her cheek."Meanie,"he said, frowning suddenly. Hermione shrugged."Can't have everything, hun,"she said. Harry smiled and looked at the door.**

**"Maybe we should get going,"he said. Hermione agreed and grabbed a towel, quickly got out and wrapped it against her body, making sure everything was covered.**

**"God, stop it! Stop teasing me!"he snapped sarcastically.**

**"You know you love it,"she murmered in his ear. Harry shuddered and then grinned.**

**"What?"she asked."Only 2 more weeks till we finally get out of here. Sirius gave me his house,"Harry said. Hermione laughed quietly."You want me to move in, don't you?"she said, throwing Harry a towel. Harry smirked as he wrapped it around his waist and got out.**

**"My clothes are gone!"Hermione squealed. Harry looked under the pot he had put them under, but they weren't there.**

**Mine aren't either!"Harry said, looking at the chair where he'd thrown them. Harry pulled the plug out. He froze when the sound of a squelching "squip"noise ran around the bathroom and looked at the drain to see their clothes be pulled in to the drain.**

**"No problem,"Hermione said. She flicked her wand in to the air so some clothes fell out of it and onto the floor. Harry dressed into the boy's clothes while Hermione got into her clothes. Once they were dressed, Hermione brushed away some loose wet hair and pressed her lips against Harry's forcefully. **


	9. Unexpected Visitors

**Unexpected Visitors**

Harry pushed Hermione back, her breath tasting stale from chewing on her quill. He smirked his famous smirk, his glimmering green eyes setting on Hermione's brown ones. Just then, there was a loud knock at the door and Ron yelled at them from behind it.

"Harry! Hermione! Get you're arses out here! We have a bit of a problem!"Ron wailed. Cocking an eyebrow, Harry lifted himself off the floor and walked up to the door. When he opened it, Ron was in mid knock and punched Harry in the face.

"Ron! Bloody hell, what the fuck was that for?"Harry shouted, holding his nose as it bled. Hermione followed Harry, holing his head back to keep the blood from dripping. Ron blushed as Hermione used a curing charm.

"What's wrong?"Hermione asked, helping Harry up. Ron looked like he had just ran out of a bedroom. His green turtleneck was crooked over one shoulder and his black pants were wrinkled with the fly still down. Ron's hair stood in the air, his wings flying out. He gasped for breath.

"Come with me! Quick!"he said and grabbed their hands, leading them down to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Hermione saw 3 long rows of students unknown to her standing in lines by the Great Hall. There, at the lead of each line, was a seventeen year old witch or wizard. At the lead of the first line was a tall, dark haired girl hung loose at her shoulders, wearing black jeans with a white halter top tied under her hair. She was pointing at each student, sometimes shouting, but never sounding mean. Harry saw Draco Malfoy glancing at this girl, who the students were calling Ashleigh.

The next line leader was a taller girl then Ashleigh but had the same hair. She wore thin glasses and blue jeans with a white tank top. Ron glanced at her and his head bounced off the walls.

The thing that made Harry glare was the way Hermione was staring at the last person. It was a male tall and lean with spikey blond hair and blue eyes, staring over his group of students. He smiled at each one, and this is what made Hermione stare. On his white button up shirt was a nameplate that read "Gust" and as he hitched up his beige cord pants, he shoved his hands deep in to the pockets.

"Who are these people?" Hermione said. Ron looked away from the girl he was staring at."They're horses ran off the carriages and now they can't go back to their schools."Ron tucked a red wing behind his ear and looked down at his tattered grey sneakers.

Ashleigh turned her head and waved over at the three friends. She ran up to them, her sandals clacking against the floor.

"Ello there,"she said in an aunthentic Australian accent. She tugged on a loose strand of dark hair before pulling all her hair behind her back."My name's Ashleigh. It's not to meet you all."She held out her hand.

Ron shook it, followed by Hermione then Harry as they each stated their names."Harry Potter?"she said, looking startled. Harry sighed and nodded. Ashleigh smiled and turned to Hermione."Where's your headmaster?"she asked, looking around the room. Just at that moment, Dumbeldore walked in from his office and smiled at the bunch.

"We welcome you to our school and are aware of your misery. In return, we give the younger students a ride back and the older students a stay at our school! We have talked to your headmasters and they have agreed to, so, if you wish to stay at our school, from year 6 to 7, please step forward,"Dumbeldore said.

Ashleigh and Gust stepped forward, as well as the girl with the glasses who's name was Alex, and so did 10 other students. The rest were sent back into the foggy and cold night while Dumbeldore and McGonnagal set up the sorting.

After the sorting, where Ashleigh and Gust were put in Gryffindor while Alex in Ravenclaw, the Gryffindor's headed up to their dorms. Hermione and Ashleigh walked up together, arm through arm, laughing and talking about girly things and such. Harry and Ron lazily followed, dragging their feet along. Hermione led Ashleigh to the girl's dorm while Ron and Harry walked to theirs.

"So, Alex is pretty cute,"Ron said, lifting his shirt off over his head to expose his scrawny figure. Harry, however, lifted his off to expose his well built body and mucselus. He changed into checkered pyjama pants and only those before he walked downstairs to collect Thunders, his small grey and never-growing kitten. As his foot touched the bottom step, he turned and saw Hermione curled up by the fire, reading. Ashleigh was nowhere in sight, so Harry tip toed silently up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up, sat in the chair and set her on top of him.

"Watcha reading?"he asked. Hermione smiled."Just some book Ash leant me,"she said, closing it. Harry reached up and kissed her chin."You and Ashleigh good friends now?"

"Yeah, we get along great. Well, I'm pretty tired."At this she stretched, poking her chest out for Harry to get a good sight. She leaned down and kissed his mouth."Night."

She darted upstairs to her dorm as Harry leaned back in the chair. He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts rushing through his head. Would he be number two in Mione's life. Harry closed his eyes and thought of this as he fell in to a deep sleep, the fire slowly dying down.


	10. The Night at The Dance

**The Night at The Dance**

**(A/N: Hey yeah I know everyone's been waiting for this...not naming any names coughAshleighcough hehe just kidding.**

**Yeah so I hope everyone enjoys this! PLEASE review. Ok babes:P Enjoy!)**

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in the chair of the common room in his checkered bottoms with his hair covering his eyes. Flipping his hair away, he sat up and groaned, coughing slightly.

"Harry?"Turning his head, Harry saw Hermion and Ash standing at the staircase dressed in a matching outfit. They wore short pleated red and gold uniforms, with black tee button-ups and knee high grey socks. Their long dark hair were tied up in a pony tail and they smiled at Harry with pink glossed lips.

"Hi sugar!"Hermione said and ran up to Harry to give him a hug. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

Ash nodded and smirked."G'day tiger,"she said in a happy voice."Is Draco around?"

Harry picked up Hermione on his back."He should be downstairs having breakfast, but we're coming too!"Harry said and grabbed a black T-shirt off the back of the chair and a pair of jeans and quickly changed, running his fingers through his hair.

MM...messy yummy Harry.:)

"Kay, let's go!"Harry grabbed Ashleigh and Hermione's hand and ran downstairs with them, hitting the last step and grabbing Hermione as Ash made her way to the Great Hall. The couple followed and once in, Ash scanned the room until she found Ginny talking to Draco. But he didn't seem to be paying attention because he picked at his food and nodded.

"Hey,"Ash said as she walked up to Ginny and Draco. All the boys at Slytherin seemed to turn their heads as she made her way to them. Including Draco.

Ginny glared down at Draco, her eyes narrowed, angry as hell."So, Draco, are you taking me to the dance?"Ginny asked, pulling Draco's eyes to her.

"Um, I'll think about it,"he said and pulled his head away from her hands and looking back at Ash as Ginny stomped off, unsatsified.

"Hey,"Draco said and patted a seat beside him. Ashleigh sat down.

"I was wondering...would you like to come to the dance with me?"he asked in a shaky voice. Ash smiled up at him and nodded."Sounds good,"she said. Smiling, Draco went back to his food and Ash leaned over and kissed his cheek, getting up and walking back to her table, satisfied.

Ash sat down between Harry and Ron and smiled."Hello children,"she said and grabbed a few slabs of bacon and eggs.

"Draco ask you to the dance?"Hermione asked. Smiling, Ash nodded and smiled again. Ginny was far down the table, so it really didn't matter.

Still, Harry felt bad for Ginny. Draco was her boyfriend after all, the one that she wanted to go as far as possible and possibly the only and longest boy she has loved. And here Draco was, asking another girl out like he didn't care about her any more. Harry picked at his food. He wasn't one to be the date doctor, but he really wanted their relationship to work. And if it was going to work, he had to fix it. But, Ash really cared about Draco, so he couldn't. Not yet.

"I'm gonna ask Alex,"Ron said to no one in paticular. Harry nodded."I mean, she's really nice and stuff. Yeah, I'm asking her."Ron bit a huge bite out of his egg sandwich.

"The dance is gonna be awesome!"Hermione said. Harry nodded and Ash smiled."Yeah, it really is."

_The following weekend..._

Hermione laid out her outfit on the bed. It was a black slip dress, with a halter tie in it and it stopped just below her knees. It had a small triangle hole above her chest and a long slit was cut out at the side. It was stunning. On the foot of the bed was a pair of strappy dress sandle shoes, black like her dress, and a long blue jacket hung from her door hook. Hermione dressed, letting her hair down straight at her shoulders. She grabbed the long jacket and zipped it up, making sure it covered her outfit. She and Ash had awesome dresses and they wanted to hide them.

Ash came out of her closet in a long red dress, an off the shoulder dress, with a small diamond shape cut at her belly button. And her belly button was a clip on belly ring, a golden one, with a ruby on it. Her hair was wavy and hung behind her and she smiled at Hermione and she grabbed her long pink coat and they headed downstairs.

Running across the grass, Hermione and Ash ran to the new hall building and walked in. They still looked incredible even if a little wind blown.

They opened the doors and stepped in, looking stupid dressed in such long coats for no reason. Then, when everyone's eyes were on them, they drew their coats off and heard a gasp from the girls and a murmur from the boys. Smiling, they hooked arms and stepped in.

Harry looked incredibly yummy in a black dress tuxedo, his hair scruffy. Hermione stepped on tip toe and kissed his mouth silently, smiling."Hey,"he said."You look awesome." Hermione smiled."You too,"she noted.

Ash saw Draco sitting by himself in the back. She walked up to him and smiled."Hey,"she said. Draco smiled."Hey,"he said, standing up. He look equally yummy in a dark blue tuxedo that almost looked black. He took her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist."Care to dance?"he smiled

"Mhm,"she said and they stepped on to the dance floor, Ash wrapping her arms around his neck as they swayed to a new Backstreet Boys song that sounded almost like a slow dance song.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes. _

_Distant faces with no place left to go._

_Without you within me I can't find no rest._

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess._

_I tried to go on like I never knew you._

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep._

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken. _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete._

Hermione smiled and rested her head on Harry's chest."Sounds like my song,"she said. Harry smirked."Nuh uh, this is MY song,"he smiled. Laughing, Hermione twirled herself around and then back again.

Across the room, Draco had his arms wrapped around Ash's waist as they swayed to the song. Draco ran a finger over her lower back before he dipped her back. Ash giggled as he pulled her back up.

"Do you want to go back in to the garden?"Draco asked her. When Ash smiled and nodded, he pulled her hands behind his back and lead her out to there. It was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. There was a light blue coloured glass bench with a back that was wrapped in golden and silver sprayed vines. Long strings of red and white roses and blue and white pansies hung every where and a crisp, clean pond that held 2 beautiful golden and white striped fish with a small waterfall splashing into the pond. And this was just the balcony. Ash also saw a small table that held a slightly-cut beautiful green, yellow, blue and red striped cake, the colours of the houses. Draco pulled Ash over to the ledge and set her up on it, rubbing her bare legs.

"You're so beautiful," he said and smiled up at her. Ash's stomach leaped. He was going to kiss her! Moving his head into hers, Draco pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply.

From across the room, Harry could see Draco kissing Ash on the balcony and he smiled. They looked so cute together that he didn't want to go out there and spoil it by telling Ash she couldn't be with him. Hermione noticed Harry looking and turned her head.

"Aw,"she said and smiled, turning her head back just as Harry leaned his mouth against hers and they kissed deeply. Nobody noticed Dumbeldore step up on the stage until the music stopped playing. Draco and Ash had come back in and sat down in the back.

"We have the results of the two winning couples at the dance!"Dumbeldore announced. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"The king and queen of the Hogwarts dance is...Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger,"he announced and when they came up, he slipped a silver tiara on Hermione's head, handed her flowers and did the same to Harry, but only with a golden crown.

"And the prince and princess of the dance is...Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Gray,"he said. Draco and Ash walked up and had the smaller, yet still gorgeous tiara and crown placed on their heads and were giving a smaller bouquet of flowers.

"Congrats guys!"Hermione said and gave them each a hug.

"You too!"Ashleigh said and did the same. Then, she turned back to Malfoy.

"Um, I think we're gonna go,"she said and smiled. Mafloy's eyes went big and then he nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna go,"he said and grabbing her hand, they ran off.

Harry laughed."Those guys are so funny,"he said and wrapped an arm around Hermione as he walked her out to the balcony.

**Hope you all liked it...Next Chapter coming soon!**


	11. Ron finds Alex and vice versa

**Ron finds Alex and vice versa**

Ron looked up from his red liqour drink that he'd brought along and frowned. If you had seen him, he would have looked like a kicked, lost puppy. His eyes were fixed on taller-than-him Alex and Colin Creevey dancing together. Oh well, he thought.

Just when the song had finished, Ron decided to move in. He walked up briskly to Alex and tapped her shoulder. She wore a long, sparkly blue dress, low cut, and a black floppy hat. She smiled at Ron.

"You want to dance?"Ron asked. Alex smiled and took his hand, and they started to dance slowly to an old Finger Eleven song. After they had finished dancing, Ron took Alex to the bar and got her a drink.

"This is fun,"she giggled and sipped her drink. Ron sipped his drink and nodded, then he gulped down the drink. He saw Draco run out to the balcony with Ashleigh, and Ginny watching from afar. Ron glared, gulped down the rest of his drink and grabbed Alex's arm, dragging her out.

Ron and Alex made it to the balcony, where Ron caught Ash and Draco snogging. He grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him up off his feet.

"What's the problem with you, Weasley?"Draco yelled. Ron pushed him to a wall.

"You are! You used to be in love with my sister! Now you can't even stand to talk to her! And now here you are, snogging Ashleigh like she's some kind of doll when she doesn't know that you are cheating on Ginny. Either you dump Ashleigh or I dump you in the trash to a dump,"Ron snarled.

"Okay! I'll apoligise to Ginny."Draco released himself and walked over to Ginny. Ron, Alex and Ashleigh watched from afar. Draco said something to Ginny, and she started crying. Then he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thatta boy!"Ash yelled, obviously a little drunk. Draco smiled and took Ginny up to her dorm. Harry took Hermione's waist and pulled her off to the side, where they started to make out like there was no tomorrow. And then, Ashleigh looked across the room, and her eyes met up with a pair of blue ones. It was Gust, across the room, in a fabulous dark blue Armani tux. His spiked blonde hair was glittering in the faint lights of the dance floor.

Ashleigh smiled and made her way over to Gust as he made her way over to her.

"Draco..."Ginny started. She was interupted by Draco's lips on hers as he kissed her forcefully. He laid down on the bed, took her hand and pulled her ontop of him. He took her hair in handfuls in his, and kissed her deeply.

Draco was laying on the bed of Ginny's dorm, and he locked the door to make sure no one came in. He started to undoe his tux.

"Ginny, I want to. But do you?"he asked as she pushed the jacket to the floor and yanked the tie off his head.

"Mhmm,"she said, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. Draco smiled."Okay,"he said and undid the strap of her halter dress. The ties fell and she slid out of the dress. Then, once the underwear was off, Draco made love to her.

Afterwards, they lay on Ginny's bed, sweating and panting slightly.

"Mmm, Malfoy,"Ginny said and she laid her head on his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"Draco, sweetie,"he said and smiled.

"Harry, come on already!"Dean snapped. Harry lifted his eyes to meet Deans and broke the kiss with Hermione.

"Fine, just let me walk Hermione to her room,"he said. Seamus and Dean walked off while Harry and Hermione walked up to the dorm.

Outside the door, Harry grabbed Hermione and kissed her one last time on the lips. She kissed him back and smiled.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow,"he said. Hermione nodded and walked into her dorm, smiling at Harry. Harry walked to his dorm, undressed, lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

"Thanks for the awesome night, Ron,"Alex said outside the girls dorm of the Ravenclaws. Ron blushed and smiled."No biggie, it was fun."

"Yeah, it was."Alex smiled at Ron. Then, as she turned, Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her deeply.

"G'night,"he said after he kissed her. Alex seemed out of it."Night, she said. When Alex was in, Ron walked to the dorm, made sure Harry was asleep and climbed into his bed.

Draco, Harry and Ron all dreamed of their woman. The girls they loved and would always love forever and ever.

**Short chap but good :)**


	12. Meeting Roek or Frozen A

**Meeting Roek (Frozen A)**

**(A/N: OMG! Do you know how long it's been since I updated? LONG! Thanks to Ashleigh everyone, since she threatened never to speak to me if I didn't work on this story lol. Ok anyways here you go!)**

The next morning sent a chill through Hogwarts. The icy breezes that came from the windows kept the students wrapped in their blankets and teeth chattering. Hagrid had even wrapped himself up in five extra layers of coats, making himself look larger then ever.

Harry swung his feet over the side of the bed and slipped them into his shoes, wrapping himself in his long morning coat and blanket over it. His teeth were chattering and his glittering green eyes were half closed as he made his way to the common room.

Harry groaned angrily at the scene. His plan for sitting by the fireplace was already taken as 5 first year girls and 7 third years crowded around it, Hermione and Ron neatly shoved into a spot between some. Ron looked like a popsicle as he was bundled up in twelve old jumpers from Mrs. Weasley, some not even fitting him anymore. Hermione was draped in a blanket and sweater, teeth chattering as she looked up at Harry.

"M-mornin', Harry,"she said, rubbing her hands. Nodding, he made his way down the stairs, walking to the warmer area of Hogwarts. As he entered the Great Hall, he saw no one there except the teachers, yet it was incredibly warm. Harry enjoyed the heat and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

A few minutes later, everyone came rushing in. Hermione fell onto the bench and gasped,"Heat!" as she sat up and helped herself to some strips of bacon and scrambled eggs. Ron slid beside Harry and dove into the mashed potatoe's.

"It's so warm in here! What do we have class wise today?"Ron said as he stripped out of 6 of the jumpers. Nodding, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the schedule and held it close.

"Not bad,"he said. "Double lessons with Hagrid, double with McGonagall and one with Sprout,"he said and smiled. "No Snape."

Hermione nodded and tucked strands of hair behind her ear."No Snape." She got up and walked away, going to get changed. Harry leapt up and followed, and shortly after so did Ron.

Once dressed (Harry in jeans and a white shirt, Ron in jeans and black shirt and Hermione in jeans and a black V-neck sweater), the trio made their way down to Hagrid's Hut, dressed warmly in their robes. They stood next to Hagrid, teeth chattering in the cold breeze.

"Right," Hagrid said."Today, we're gonna take this to the forest, yer all okay with 'hat?" Everyone nodded and followed him to the clearing in the middle of the forest, looking around suprised by the heat and falling to the dry grass. Hagrid stood above them with his massive body casting a shadow over them all.

"Alrigh', well today we're gunna be lookin' at these creatures I have for yer guys,"he said and swept his hand to the path. Everyone turned their heads, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, to see a massive dog-like horse galloping through the clearing and freezing infront of Hagrid. It was huge, much taller than Hagrid, with enormous golden wings and fierce red eyes, its body covered in fur with the structure of a horse and hooves. Its head was dog like too, with flappy ears and a drooping tongue.

"Ain't he 'andsome?"Hagrid said and scratched the creature behind its ear. Hermione awed at it, suddenly realizing what it was.

"Hagrid! How did you get a Phaelopion?(A/N: pronounced Fa-lop-eon) They're so rare!"she gasped. Hargid beamed at her. "My friend in London 'ad a bit of dese beauts in his backyard forest. I nicked one from 'im,"he said and cleared his throat. "These fellers come from Israel. Mighty rare, like 'ermione said. And they live a good long time, bout 200 years I'd say. This one itself ain't no older then 20. So, anyone brave enough to come scratch Roek 'ere?"

The class shot their hands into the air, Ron jumping up and down frantically and Hermione shaking her hand in the air. Harry smiled and looked at Roek, who seemed to smile back.

Everyone lined up, Ash the first in line and Harry second, and as Ash moved towards Roek, it barked happily at her. Ashleigh clapped with glee and scratched the dog behind the ear.

When Harry came to Roek, it bowed its head and smiled at him. Harry, who was shocked and excited at the same time, moved forwards as Roek lowered its body to the ground and offered him on.

"Well, there's yer first,"Hagrid said, who picked up Harry and set him on Roek's back. Roek trotted down the path, flapping his wings lighty so they occasionally hopped off the ground. Harry covered his eyes as the enormous creature flew into the air and soared above the forest. Hagrid watched from below as Roek made his way to the ground again, spinning in circles down, down and thump! as he landed on the ground.

"Well done, 'Arry."Hagrid pulled Harry off him and scratched Roek's head."Give yer 10 points to Gryffindor for that I will,"he said and smiled."Alright, everyone. Read up on Phaelopion's tonight and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione walked up to each other and smiled as Harry seized one of her hands and brought his lips to hers for a soft and loving kiss. Ron watched from afar and pretended to gag, causing Harry to laugh.

"Aren't you two revolting?" Ron said in a high girly squeal. Hermione smacked his head."Oh shuttup, what about Alex?" she said. Ron looked in the distance, misty eyed and sighed dreamily. Harry laughed.

"Aren't you revolting?" Harry said in the same girly voice Ron had. Grinning, the three friends walked out of the forest and into the chilly breeze. They made their way up the path to Hogwarts. Harry froze once inside and glanced at Ron. His face grew hot from the scene and Ron's face was already bright red, his smile instantly turned into a frown.

There, sitting at the front doors, was Alex, frozen stiff. She didn't move or blink and she seemed to have been about to say something. It was the exact same position from second year, with Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione! Help me bring her to Madame Pomprhey!" Ron snapped and the three grabbed an arm or leg and made their way to the Hospital Wing.


	13. Shouts and Chess Interupted

**Shouts and Chess Interupted**

**(A/N: I know I don't update as often, but I want to finish these stories so I'm going for a few more chapters so that's my plan. Yeap. Okay, enjoy the chapter!)**

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Hospital wing, running in and placing Alex down on the nearest bed. No one was in the beds, but Madame Pomprhey seemed to be talking to herself at the back bed. She muttered something and turned around to face them.

"Oh my!"she said and ran over to Alex's bed, placing a hand on her wrist as she checked for a pulse. A heartbeat came and Madame Pomprhey sighed with relief, running into the back and grabbing a hot water bottle and bottle of green liquid. She walked up to Alex's bed, placed the hot water bottle behind Alex's head and sat beside her.

"Mr Weasley, please lift Ms Chambers into a sitting position,"she said quickly. Ron did as he was told, lifting Alex's body so she sat up against the headboard of the bed. Madame Pomprhey spooned the green liquid into Alex's open mouth and rubbed her neck so she swallowed it. The three friends waited like Madame Pomprhey before they saw Alex's mouth quiver and the colour flush back into her face.

"Alex! You're okay!"Ron said and hugged her. She looked around, unaware of what was going on and blinked."What's happening?"she said.

Harry walked up with his arm around Hermione."Alex? You okay?"he asked soothing. She nodded."Yeah, but, why am I here?"

"We found you at the front of Hogwarts, frozen stiff!"Hermione said and rubbed her arm."Hope you're okay,"she said. Alex nodded.

"I'm fine, but we're late for Transfiguration."She got up but fell back and groaned.

"No, Ms. Chambers. You have to stay here and rest. The potion isn't going to wear off for another three days,"Madame Pomprhey explain. Alex sighed and crawled under the bed again. Ron sat at the end of it and patted her foot.

"I can stay with you,"he offered. Alex smiled but shook her head."No, you should be in class,"she said and nodded to the door.

Sighing, Ron got up and Hermione and Harry led him out to the staircase, letting it move them to Transfiguration classroom. They opened the door of it and walked in to see Ashleigh and Gust sitting on one of the desks, hands up her shirt and snogging her like a crazed maniac.

"Ash! Gust!" Hermione snapped. Gust managed to pry himself away from Ash, who looked not at all embarassed but dazed and happy.

"G'day, Harry, Ron and 'ermione,"she said, her tongue seeming to slur her words. She rolled her tongue in her mouth to make sure she could feel it and popped her lips.

"Did we interupt?"Ron asked, holding a straight face.

"Duh,"Gust said and buttoned up his shirt, making everyone see he was almost as well built as Harry.

"Quick, McGonagall's coming in soon!" Ash said and sat in her seat. Gust said behind her and Harry, Ron and Hermione lined up beside Ash just as McGonagall walked in.

"What are you all doing in here?"she asked, glancing from them right to left. Ash folded her hands on her skirt."We came in early, Professor."She fluttered her eyelashes to look innocent. Ron noticed and snorted so loudly it echoed off the walls. McGonagall flashed Ron a scared look and tripped over her chair, falling into it.

"As I was going to say, everyone will be in here soon. Miss Grey, Mr Potter, Mr Baroni, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, would you care to help me set out the mole rats we'll be using today?" Professor McGonagall asked. Everyone nodded and got up, walking to the cage on her desk and taking out two at a time, putting them on students desks. Ron had difficulties with it since his mole rats kept running off and jumping on desks with mole rats already on them. Harry almost killed one by stepping on it, and Ash had about nine fly into her shirt. Gust and Hermione had no difficulties and set each one down carefully.

"Thank you, everyone. Oh, here come the rest." The others sat down as the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's walked in, sitting down.

"Okay everyone, please open your books to pages nineteen. Today, we'll be practicing the spell we learned in second year: How to turn your molerats into goblets."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm beat!" Ron said, falling onto a chair in the Gryffindor common room. Gust sat down across from him.

"Wizard's chess?"he asked. Nodding, Ron and Gust started to play as Hermione and Harry had a fight about a spell.

"Harry, I'm telling you it's only _one _drop of unicorn's blood and _TWO _ pinches of lemon juice,"Hermione said.

"No! I swear it's three drops and four pinches,"he snapped.

"No Harry! Why would you think that?"

"Possibly because it's the right answer!"

"Study harder, Harry! You'd learn it's one drop and two pinches...!"

"KING TO E4! HAH! I KICKED YOUR ASS, GUS..."

"Ron! Shut up! Harry check the spell book!"

"I did and it said one drop, two pinches!"  
"Queen to FB."

"Hermione, I swear it's not right!"

"Horse to A7."

Suddenly, the door of the common room opened and Ginny walked in, glancing from the two friends playing chess to the two friends shouting at each other.

"Guys?"she said quietly. The yelling went on.

"ONE DROP!"

"TWO!"

"Knight to E6!"

"GUYS!" she screamed. Everyone turned to her and stopped suddenly.

"WHAT!"they snapped in unison. She gulped and glanced at each person."We have a problem, it's Ashleigh. She found...something...in the room of requirement."

**(A/N: OoOoOoOoOoOoO what shall it be? Find out next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	14. The Room of Requirement and The Death

**The Room of Requirement and The Death**

**(A/N: Hello everyone! So glad you could read this :) This chapter is very very very sad! I hope you all don't cry! I didn't want to do this, but, I didn't have any ideas.)**

Everyone stood and stared at Ginny for a moment. Ron dropped a chess piece and it smashed to the chess board. Hermione stood and stared at Ginny with wide eyes. Harry didn't move, but put his arm around Hermione's waist for a moment. Gust look worried, hoping Ashleigh was okay no doubt. Ginny just stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently.

"So, are you going to follow me or what?"she asked, glancing at each one in turn. The four friends seemed to snap to attention and nodded."Lead us there,"Ron said and the other three nodded. Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned on her heel and headed to the portrait hole of the common room, walking out and leading them all down to the third corridor. They slid in and out through people passing until Ginny reached the spot of a plain blank wall.

"Okay, just wait,"she said and closed her eyes._ Show us where Ashleigh is_, Ginny thought in her head and soon, a tall, oak door with a brass handle stood infront of them. Ginny took hold of the brass handle and wrenched the door open.

The Room of Requirement had been used many times before, including when Harry had started the DA. This time, they stood in the doorway of a tall, circular room with high glossy red walls and a brown shag carpet. At the other side of the room stood an emblazed fireplace with two backs of soft red chairs like the ones in the Gryffindor common room stood, and three bottles of what looked like Fire Whiskey were emptied and scattered across the floor. The only sound was the crackle of the fire and soft breathing of the friends.

Ginny walked in slowly to one of the red chairs as the other four stood at the doorway, not knowing what to do. Ginny walked to the chair and tapped the shoulder of the person sitting in it, whispering something to them. The person in the chair rose, and Harry could see she had long dark wavy hair and a tall figure. The person turned and they saw Ashleigh, smiling and yet crying at them all.

"Ashleigh!"Gust yelled and ran to her, embracing her in her arms for a tight and loving hug. Ash seemed to stay there at first and then wrapped her arms around him, crying on his shoulder. Harry entered the room next, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

"Ash, what's wrong?"Hermione asked soothingly. Ashleigh pulled away from Gust, who kept one arm securely around her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Its...I don't want to..."she paused and started to cry softly again. This time it was Hermione's turn to embrace Ash in her arms and hug her warmly. Harry and Ron just stared at the other chair to Hermione and Ashleigh hugging.

"Ginny, or Ash, what happened?"Harry asked worriedly, jetting his emerald's from Ginny to the chair.

"Um, well, what Ashleigh found was kind of disturbing,"Ginny said quietly. Harry made his way to the chair and Ginny grabbed his hand, whispering,"I don't think you should look."

Harry shook his head and grabbed the chair, walking infront of it. Ron looked up and saw Harry gasp, walking backwards a bit so he stood infront of the tall fireplace. Then, Harry knelt down and seemed to grab something or someone. Confused, Ron and Gust went closer to see, followed by Hermione, who let go of Ash.

"Dobby! What happened to you!"Harry shouted. Ginny hurridly shut the door and ran to the chair. Hermione looked over it and gasped, falling backwards. Ron and Gust looked and stared wide-eyed, mouth's open at the chair. Sitting in it, was Dobby the house-elf. His ears were drooping, his eyes were small and scared, and he had what looked like scrubby facial hair around his chin and upper lip. In his hand, he was holding an empty Fire Whiskey bottle, with yellow finger nails and teeth.

"DOBBY!"Harry shouted again and grabbed the elf, wrapping him up in a small blanket and wrenching the bottle from his hand. Dobby stuttered a cough, and finally spoke, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Dobby can not live anymore, Mr Potter sir. Dobby has no respect for Winky, sir, or the other house elves. He has spent many years, Mr Potter and friends, cleaning for you people and Master Dumbeldore, but after Master Dumbledore's death, Dobby has decided he wishes not to live anymore as well. So that's why Dobby has been in the Room of Requirement, Mr Potter, for he wishes to drink himself to death. And these Fire Whiskey bottles are much bigger than Dobby himself, so he will suffer well. Mr Potter and friends must not tell Winky or other house elves he has done this, for they will never forgive him." Dobby stuttered another cough and closed his eyes, lying back in the blanket that was in Harry's arms.

Hermione clung to Harry's back, crying on the shoulder of his shirt so she was soon dampening it. Harry felt tears come to his eyes, too. And Ron was hugging Ginny, who's eyes were full of tears.

"I came by here thinking, and the door appeared, so I opened it and saw Dobby, and once he told me, I couldn't move. He..he talked to me. And now, I don't want him to leave."Ash hugged onto Gust as they stood staring at the poor, ill house-elf.

"Dobby, d-don't do this,"Harry stuttered, who suddenly felt tears streaming down his face. Dobby held onto the blanket and coughed again, looking up at Harry with small round eyes and a sad smile.

"Dobby will never forget you, Harry Potter. Dobby will...never forget...you..."he said and his eyes closed, his mouth drooped, and he stopped his breath. Harry and Hermione stood in tears, holding the house-elf, as Ron and Ginny watched from the chair. Ash and Gust embraced each other tightly in tears.

"H-he's dead,"Harry said and all six friends burst into tears.

**(A/N: SAD! I know, don't hate me! Please review though)**


	15. Dobby's Funeral

Dobby's Funeral

**A/N: Haven't updated for a while, so I decided I would since SOMEONE (cough Ash cough) wouldn't stop bugging me for the chapter. So here you go, Ash. -Jackie**

Hermione held tightly onto Harry's hand, waving it back and forth between them with her cheeks tear-stained as she walked out of The Room of Requirement. She gripped onto Harry's hand tightly as she felt more tears slip out of her eyes.

"Aw baby, come here,"Harry said as he hold onto her tightly. He placed his head on hers. It wasn't her fault that Dobby was dead, it was his own fault. He made himself like that, and it wasn't her fault he had decided to take his own life. Too much alchol, and that was all it would be. No ones fault.

Ron made his way out with Ginny's smaller hand in his, squeezing it comfortingly. He glanced at Hermione and Harry and walked over, bear-hugging both of them with his long muscular arms. Harry akwardly closed his eyes. Ron had been extremly emotional lately, and the big bear hugs were not like him, so he wasn't quite used to them yet. Ginny noticed Ron and gave Harry a weird look. Harry shrugged and smiled at her. He still liked Ginny, just not in the way they had been before.

"Come on, you guys," Ginny said. As Gust and Ash walked in the opposite directiong, Ginny pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Gryffindor tower. The minute they stepped in, Neville and Luna ran towards them, their arms full of panphlets(sp?) with moving pictures of people crying on the front.

"What are these?" Harry said, taking one. On the front, there was gold printing that had a blast of shining light every 10 minutes that said:

_R.I.P. Dobby:_

_The most beloved house-elf to have worked at Hogwarts_

_Ceremony in his honor at 7 pm sharp_

_Wear dress robes, and bring flowers/present of choice_

_Sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry frowned at them and looked up at Luna, who's huge blue eyes blinked at him. "She told us to hand these out. Did you see him die? Or know how?" she asked, pulling her long blond hair into a knot on her head. Harry took one for Ginny, Ron and Hermione, handing it to them and nodding. "It's not imporant right now,"he said.

"So..what are you bringing?" Neville asked. He held up a clear glass ball with blue sparks flying in them, speeding in tight circles. He smiled through it at them and showed them how the sparks stuck to the sides when seen through."It's a truth teller, my grandmother gave me it for Christmas. If you look through it at the person it's aimed at, they spill the beans about everything,"he replied, putting it into a gold and red striped box. Luna smiled dreamily and held up her present, which was in the shape of a triangle and filled with a brown liquid.

"Elf duplicator,"Hermione said, realizing the weird brown lumps in it. Luna nodded slowly and pulled off the top, dipping her finger in and dropping a bit on the floor. It burned a while in the carpet and did nothing else. She closed it again and put a bow around it."Elves need to drink it for it to work,"she explained.

Harry frowned. He didn't have anything for a gift. He closed his eyes, reached into his pocket and brought out a small bottle of golden liquid. He held it to his eyes and sighed, pulling a golden thread from his pocket and tying it around the top.

Hermione noticed Harry and shook her head."You're giving them your Felix Felicis?" she asked. Harry nodded. "The house elves need more luck then I do,"he sighed and put it back in his pocket.

Twenty minutes later, at ten to seven, Hermione, Ginny and Ash came down in match strapless black dresses, only Ash was wearing a black cardigan because she was cold. Harry came down wearing his black dress robes and Gust and Ron followed, Ron in a brand new pair of dress robes he bought himself that summer. The six went downstairs, where they met up with Luna, Neville and Alex. Alex looked amazing in a long black one-strap dress and her dark hair in a high pony. Luna was wearing black pants and a tube top, but still looked nice, and Neville was wearing navy-blue-almost-black dress robes. The nine of them sat at the front row, where a small table covered in black cloths stood infront of the staff table. Professor McGonagall was wearing a long-sleeved long black dress with a witch hat, her hair hanging on her shoulders for the first time ever.

"Thank you all for coming,"she said, wiping her damp cheeks with a red napkin. The Slytherins were snickering in the back, including Malfoy and his goons. McGonagall ignored them and went on.

"Dobby was the most-honored house elf here, not that all of them were, but he was the one that fought to be free, and actually cared if he had owners. This made him different then the rest, and he certianly was...and.." Suddenly, she burst into tears and Professor Flitwick lept up and climbed onto the desk.

"Hagrid, Rubeus, could you bring the coffin in?" he squeaked. Everyone turned and saw Hagrid, his hair greased back and his tattered brown coat changed to black silk. Harry frowned as he saw Hagrid's black beady eyes dotted with tears as he brought in a tiny coffin. He set it on the table, opened it and sat beside it with a loud boom crying. In his arms now was a huge basket for the gifts. The rest of the house elves in their loin cloths and rags stood beside Hagrid in tears.

Harry's row was first; they got up and lined infront of Dobby's coffin. Harry was first. He looked into the little elf's coffin and frowned.

"Bye Dobby. Thank's for everything,"he whispered, patting his head. Harry dropped the present into the basket and hugged each house elf. Hermione did the same, as did Ginny and Ron. Soon, the whole school had finished and was now sitting on the benches, wiping their eyes from tears.

"And now..a moment of silence,"McGonagall said. Everyone bowed their heads and cried silently. A minute later, Flitwick said,"Good bye, Dobby. We knew you so well.


	16. The Last Day

The Last Day

**A/N: I'm aware I really haven't updated in a while, and I apologize. I have a social life now, and although I'm online a lot, it's only to make plans with friends. I'll try to update as much as possible now, I promise. **

Hermione awoke the next morning, her eyes sore, red, and puffy from crying the night before, and her mascara smeared across her cheeks. She could barely remember what happened after the funeral, but she knew she wasn't in her dorm, since the still, warm body of her boyfriend was lying beside her, half-naked and snoring peacefully.

Careful not to disturb Harry, Hermione crept out of the bed and slipped her cloak on over her shoulders, rubbing the black smudges underneath her eyes away as she glanced around the boy's dormitory. Ron was curled in a ball in his bed, his sheets tousled around and his red hair sticking up on end.

Suddenly, there was a small tap at the door, and Ashleigh opened it, her cloak wrapped snugly around her shoulders and the brown suede hat Gust had given her yanked over her ears.

"Morning," she whispered, quietly tiptoeing into the room and closing the door softly behind her. "I just wanted to let you guys know that McGonagall and Hagrid found our horses this morning, out in the Forbidden Forest, and we're going back to our schools."

"No! Are you kidding?" Hermione's voice sounded disappointed as she swung her arms around her newest best friend. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, all of you! Wake up the other guys and come meets us in the common room, you can walk us down for the good-byes," Ash said sadly. Hermione nodded slowly, frowning as she watched Ash walk out of the room before crouching down until her face was level with Harry's.

"Love, wake up. I have some bad news," Hermione said softly, gently shaking Harry's arm. Harry opened one glittering green eye slowly and sighed as she stretched his arms above his head.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asked, frowning as she saw the tiny tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione stood up straight again and walked over to Ron's bed, tapping his shoulder to wake him up. "Ron, wake up and follow us," Hermione snapped.

Ron mumbled something and opened his eyes. "Where? Whu? Uh, uh, whu?"

As soon as the boys were fully awake and dressed, Hermione took Harry's hand and led them down to the common room. There, standing in the middle of the room, were Ash and Gust, their suitcases scattered around the floor in a circle and a sad, solemn look on their faces. Gust was bundled up in his cloak and scarf, while Ash only had a cloak and his hat on over her school uniform.

"What's going on? Why do you have your suitcases?" Ron mumbled, looking from Hermione to Ashleigh.

"They found our horses," Gust said. "We're going back."

"Are you joking?! But you guys were great, you should stay here for the rest of the year!" Ron argued.

"We wish we could," Ash said, linking her arm with Gust's as a tear slid down her cheek. "But my parents already paid so much for the school, and they're expecting me to graduate there like they did."

"Same with my parents," Gust said sadly.

"So you guys are leaving right away? We can't even spend one last day together?" Harry asked, tightening his grip in Hermione's hand. Unfortunately, Ash shook her head and burst into tears. Hermione ran to Ash and embraced her in an overpowering hug, sobbing into her chest as Ash sobbed into hers.

"You were my best friend while you were here, and I'll never forget that. Never," Hermione sobbed, clinging onto Ash as her tears soaked her cloak. Ash didn't care, since her tears were soaking Hermione's own cloak.

"You were my best friend, too. I love you, Hermione, because you were the sister I never had," Ash stuttered through tears. Both girls stepped back and wiped their tears, holding hands as Ron led the way to the portrait, pushing the entrance open and frowning as he allowed the girls to step by him, followed by Harry and Gust.

The scene was quite depressing for the best friends. Harry kept his hand tightly embraced in Hermione's, running his thumb over her knuckles as he walked her down the front stairs to the Entrance Hall. Ron carried one of Alex's suitcases as she met up with them near the Entrance Hall, bundled up warmly as her free hand held onto Ron's free hand. Ashleigh held her head up high as Gust wrapped his arm around her waist, walking towards the front doors that led to their awaiting carriages. It was similar to the scene they had witnessed not so long ago; three lines, all awaiting their leaders by the doors, suitcases on the floor beside each person and all bundled up in their winter clothes. McGonagall held Dumbledore's portrait, who looked very tired and yawned softly as he watched the students' line up.

Hermione gave Ash one last hug, tears streaming down her face but resisting to sob, since the Entrance Hall was so quiet. Ash hugged her back as tight as she could, and told Hermione to write her letters as much as she could.

"We'll meet up in the summer," Ash whispered as she kissed her best friend's cheek. Hermione nodded and then gave Gust a hug, telling him she would miss him a lot and he had been a great friend. When Alex came up to Hermione, the two girls embraced just as tightly as Hermione and Ash had, and Hermione told her she would miss her so much before moving back to let Ron and Harry have a chance to say good-bye.

Ron and Alex shared the longest embrace, and quiet sobs could be heard from Alex in Ron's shoulder. Ron held Alex tightly, scared to let her go because he had grown so fondly of her presence. When they did let go, Ron leaned forward and kissed Alex so passionately that there was actually tears of sadness spilling from his eyes. He held her face in his hands and worked his lips and tongue with hers, never stopping one minute in fear of letting go the girl he loved.

Finally, Alex pulled back and sobbed quietly before whispering to Ron, "I love you, Ron, I always will and always have. You've been the best boyfriend I could ever imagine, and I will never forget you. Write to me, please." Ron promised he would, and gave her one last soft kiss.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Harry gave Ashleigh and Alex each a gentle squeeze and said he would miss them, then gave Gust a pat-on-the-back-hug and said he had been great company, and would be greatly missed. Ron told Gust he was the best chess partner he'd ever had, which made Harry glare, and made everyone else laugh softly.

"Bye, you guys," the three said behind tears as they turned their backs and led the three lines to the carriages. At the carriages, Ash gave Alex a finally hug and kissed Gust's , telling him she would see him soon, before they all went into their specific carriages, and the horses carried them off.

A few seconds after they had left, the Entrance Hall remained quiet. Hermione was still torn up over the loss of one of her best friends, and found comfort in Harry's chest as she sobbed away. Ron looked heartbroken, hugging his arms as the cold breeze blew in from the doors.

"We should go back to bed," Harry mumbled into Hermione's ear, smirking at her as he attempted to make her smile.

"Mm, okay," she said, making sure Ron was okay before following Harry upstairs.

Once they were in the dormitory, Harry fell against his bed and pulled Hermione on top of him, kissing her forehead softly.

"You okay?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah, it's just weird with them gone… the school feels so empty. I just, I don't know, I wish they were back or something… back in our lives, you know? I mean, they always will be. But when they were here, I felt like I had a best friend my age that I could tell anything to. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ginny's a great friend, but she hasn't really experienced everything I have, though, and I can't tell her things like I could tell Ash. I wish she could stay here, like I wish I could stay here with you, right now, forever," Hermione said slowly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist and kissed the top of her head. "Some things never last forever, but my love for you will be never ending," he whispered. Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's lips gently before resting her head on his chest and drifting off into a deep, quiet, peaceful slumber.

Some things really don't change.

**(A/N: That's the end of the story, everyone! Don't worry, there will be a sequel. I just didn't know what else to write for this one. But no worries, review and let me know what you thought. The sequel should be up by the beginning of January 2008. Thanks for reading, guys, the amount of reviews has been terrific. I'm amazed by the progress of the story. Sincerely, TheUsedRagDoll)**


End file.
